When training pilots to fly developmental aircraft or existing aircraft to which a pilot is being introduced, it is usual to utilize simulators. Simulators are also used in the design evaluation of cockpits for new or proposed aircraft. This application requires a great deal of versatility in the simulation equipment as this simulation may take place initially in a simple wooden mockup of a cockpit and then progress to more sophisticated equipment such as motion base simulators and centrifuges. These devices simulate actual controls that the pilot will be employing during flight and must simulate the feel that a pilot will encounter during actual use of operational equipment.
Thrust control of modern high-performance jet aircraft is typically accomplished by fore/aft lever controls. In high-performance military aircraft, thrust control levers are also employed to "kick in" afterburners. However, since the utilization of afterburners consumes fuel at a very high rate, the thrust control must require an additional motion by the pilot to prevent inadvertent afterburner operation.
Although simulators exist, they often include little opportunity to adjust the thrust control components to enable rapid and fine adjustments over a wide range.